Follow the Music
by Aizaki
Summary: As Vocaloids are beloved virtual singers, it's only natural for music to inspire them and their fans, right? Well...how about we follow the music and see where it leads? What could go wrong? Rated T/M for upcoming ideas.
1. The A Team- NEW!

A/N: Yay for another idea! I've already spoken this one over with my darling Piyototo but, heh, it'll stay here until I get inspired to write more for this idea~

Oh! And yes, Piyototo, I'm fairly sure that I'm Aizaki so...~

Inspired by: The A Team- Boyce Avenue (cover), One Song Glory- Rent: The Musical

Go and check them both out cause they're freaking awesome~ And yes, I know the first chapter sucked and whatnot but meh, it needed to go somewhere else where I won't feel inclined to finish it until I want to... *shrug*

Anyway, enjoy this small snippet I have~

-The A Team-

He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd been nervous before performing- his palms were sweating slightly and for some reason he felt like his legs were shaking, the muscles tense and quivering slightly under his jean clothed skin.

Oh, if he screwed this song up...

And then he froze, chuckling under his breath-

The worst thing would probably be his twitter account being blown up with "better luck next time" and "omg ur still perfect- and I still wanna have ur babies~" from his fans.

Of course..._she_ was watching. And she knew damn well that she was the entire reason he even decided writing the song in the first place. Granted, she never did-

Raking a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair, he pulled the mop back and off his neck and tied it up with the ponytail holder on his wrist, sighing.

Why did she always show up during times like this? Jesus, it's not like she was actually-

Stop.

No.

Enough of her- if he didn't get his ass on stage and on that piano bench in a matter of seconds, he'd probably have an angry mob on his hands...and he really didn't feel like being harassed today.

The blonde jerked on his hair, tightening the holder surrounding it and nodded- though this was more to himself than the stage manager currently sitting on the couch- when did she even-?

He pulled his hands down and shoved them into the pocket of his jeans before walking onto the stage, listening to the thudding of his shoes against the hollow boards and the progressively increasing sound of screams and yells from the stadium until he froze next to the ebony dyed piano and awaiting microphone.

Slowly, steadily, he sat on the bench and pulled the microphone down a slightest bit closer to himself-

Now or never.


	2. Lucky Strike & Demon Girlfriend- NEW!

Follow the Music

Chapter 3- Lucky Strike

She's sitting across from him, her small, pianist fingers drumming on the top of his wooden desk in irritation, the faux scowl on her features only adding more things from him to try and ignore while he types.

Her irritated drumming and the occasional kick from her small feet to the front panels of the large desk are the only sounds he hears, encouraging him to type faster or face the consequences.

Oh, he really shouldn't have procrastinated on this paper when he'd promised to take her out-

Electric blue eyes flickered to the clock in the corner of his screen.

_Four hours ago…._

Their reservation was probably gone and used up by now.

"Rin, dear," He spoke cautiously, trying to make sure his voice didn't waver too much.

"Oh, I know- you're still going to finish your work and take me out to dinner- so don't you dare try to weasel your way out of it this time, mister."

"Well, jeez, sorry for being so god-damn busy…." He mumbled tiredly under his breath, hands coming up from the black keyboard to rub at his sunken, exhausted face.

"Oh I am so sorry, _sir, _I thought this was going to be an _us_ night- not a 'poor me' one." She snapped, blue eyes glowering and her petite hands slamming onto the top of the desk.

"Ri-"

"Poor poor Lenny, can't ever catch a break can he?" Her face contorted into a sad, accusing pout and scowl. "It's so _fucking hard_ and complicated to type up a single paragraph of complete _bullshit_ isn't it?" Each consonant raced off her tongue and sunk into him like fangs of sheer venom.

"Listen, I did not say any of-"

"Well you know what? If you're going to make this all about you, then I'm just going to leave you on your own and have dinner by my _fucking_ self. So, goodnight."

As she's turning to pick up her cream colored shawl and small handbag, he finds himself standing and approaching her, reaching out for her thin wrist before she can reach the door and pulling her towards his chest before hugging her tightly.

He can see the hurt in her face as she glances up at him through her slightly disheveled bangs and long, blonde lashes.

-Unfinished-

A/N: So yeah...I have absolutely no idea where this really came from but whatever...~ I've typed this whole thing, like, three times since the stupid site wasn't working and cutting out on me ._.

Anyway, I'll probably turn this into a one shot at some point since Lucky Strike is _that_ type of song, but I don't really feel like finishing it oTL

Let me know whatcha guys think and thank you for reading~! ^^


	3. How To Save A Life- NEW!

A/N: So this is a...weird...chapter start for me considering this is actually a legit KaitoxRin fanfiction...though, granted, it's not really anything explicit or too interesting and he's only there for the first bit...but still. *shrug* So, yeah, I'm just going to shut up now and let ya'll enjoy - or ignore- this lil' random fanfic~ ^o^

Follow The Music:

How To Save A Life- The Fray

She's sitting at the kitchen table when he lets himself in with the key she'd given him and takes a hot, burning sip of the bitter coffee she'd made for herself when she was unable to sleep.

Maybe, after they talk she'll be able to find some rest...

Out of nervous habit rather than need, she tucks back strands of her mid-length, blonde hair and debates on just taking out her tangled bun and redoing it right then and there.

"Rin.." His soft breath whisks over her ear and she can hear the tiredness in his voice- it was only 4am after all. One of his tired hands goes to grasp and intertwine with her free one; she can only imagine his confused and concerned face as she pulls her hand away and again fiddles with her stray bangs.

"W-we need to talk." She sits there, stony faced and frozen as he and his warmth moves away and he stiffly slides into the only seat across the table. She's actually glad he's not right next to her at this moment. "It's just a talk..."

Slowly, she sits her mug on the table and leans forward on her hands, trying to fit the jumbled words in her brain together- oh she really should've practiced more before asking him to come over.

"What's a matter, sweetheart?" Glancing at the watch on his wrist, she'd been silent for nearly three minutes. She flinches back again as he reaches to encouragingly hold her pale, cold hands.

Why did men always have to make things so much harder than they needed to be?

Awkwardly, she cleared her dry throat and adverted her gaze to the dark depths of her coffee before piping up, "Kaito...you're a wonderful boyfriend and you've been with me through, well, everything these past seven years," Her blue eyes flicker up to catch the faintest smile appearing on his face and immediately pull themselves back down to look at the faux, scratched up wood of the table.

In the reflection from the overhead kitchen light, she can see that smile slowly fade, however, as he realizes- at least to some extent- where she's heading with the conversation.

"Babe-"

"But I really think I need a break...from us.." With shaking hands, she jerks her coffee mug up and takes a bitter swig to fight back the tears she's promised herself she wouldn't have. _How needy..._

She then thumbs over the powder blue ceramic handle, throwing her gaze out the window in an attempt to ignore the hurt look he's giving her or the way the stone on her ring finger finally decides to catch in the light. She's quick to provide an explanation, "It's just you're heading off to Europe and you and I both know that eventually-"

"No, I get it." He stands up, slowly, and she can feel the anger oozing off his body in waves. She's glad her bangs have fallen to cover her teary eyes as his glare burns into her finger. He's already halfway out the door without his key- she'd heard him slam it into the fruit bowl on the counter- when he snaps over his shoulder, "Just drop it off when you're done playing, princess."

And like that, he's gone- leaving her to stare out the window into the cloudy night.

* * *

When he comes home, he's surprised to find the apartment almost completely dark- save for the blue glow of her phone on the kitchen table. At first, he walks over, wondering who in the hell would be calling her at five in the morning.

And then he sees the tears.

They've splashed across her brightened screen and created random little puddles across the expensive surface; when he flicks on the kitchen light, however, he finally connects everything in his weary brain.

He doesn't say anything as he drags the only empty chair next to her. He probably wouldn't have even spoken if she hadn't turned to look at him with her puffed, red and teary eyes- the mascara, which was already messed up from where she'd slept, faded and spread across her eyelids from her attempts to wipe her tears.

It was going to take weeks to get all that make-up off those cotton sleeves.

_A sigh..._

"Come here.."

Rin doesn't hesitate a moment to throw herself at him and openly weep on his shoulder; he has no doubt that her child-like wailing woke up at least one other person in the surrounding apartments, if not more.

When she's finally finished, the right shoulder of his shirt is completely soaked through and with the way she's still heaving and shuddering, he's fairly sure that if he doesn't move he won't be able to escape the venting that's bound to happen.

"Len, I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please don't be mad, I'm sorry!" Her cold hands bury themselves into the fabric of his shirt and she's trying so hard to hold in her shuddering breaths and sobs.

"Hey, hey...calm down, alright? You didn't do anything wrong." He murmurs softly as he gently holds her and kisses her forehead. "You're just tired, so take a shower and get some sleep, okay? Everything'll be fine in the morning."

-Unfinished-

A/N: Meh, sudden ending is sudden but I just lost my prime writing time so *shrug*.

Whaddya think? Should I continue it as a separate story or just leave it be? Please review and let me know, alright~?


End file.
